


Security blanket

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lucas Danvers-Luthor is afraid of the darkBig sister Lizzy to the rescue.Proud mamas





	Security blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15. Soft  
Hope you enjoy

Kara and Lena were out for the night. Their asistance to the L-corp gala was mandatory. So Alex offered her services as babysitter of Lizzy and Lucas.

Little Lucas was only 5 years old and he had had a little accident the night before blames to the nightmare he had. Alex gave him the space needed because he felt ashamed about his accident. Lizzy was 7 years old and she was a bit more self-sufficient like Lena. 

When bed time came. Lucas wasn't particular thrill but he wanted to show he was a big boy so declined the offer of Aunt Alex of sleep with him. Lizzy was in bed already. Lucas was showered in kisses and Alex left the door a little bit opened so Lucas wasn't afraid.

Alex made herself comfortable on the couch warching her favourite episodes of Station 19.

Lucas woke up not really sure why. Well, he could use the situation to go to the bathroom and avoid another accident. But, there in the corner of her room a tall thin figure was standing. Fearfully, he covered his head with the blankets not knowing what to do. How to know if the monster was still there.

Lizzy woke up not knowing why. But, there was a distinctive sound in the air. Lucas was crying mutelly almost whimpering. She stood up from bed and went to her brother's room. Lucas was curled up himself under the blankets. Lizzy talked to him quietly and uncovered him. He was terrified and wet. This time he started to cry because he wet himself and Lizzy was there.

She didn't make a big deal and helped her brother out of the bed to the bathroom. She helped him to clean himself and changed his pajamas. Then, she guided him to her own bed and tucked him in. "Wait a second little brother, I'll change your bed sheets and I'll come back, ok?" Lucas only nodded

Alex heard some movement from the children's rooms and went to investigate. There she saw Lizzy putting the sheets in the washing machine and coming back to her room. Sticking her head slowly through the door Alex saw her niece and nephew getting comfortable in the bed

"What happens if someone asks why am I in your room?" Lucas said worried

"We can say I was afraid and you are softer that a security blanket" Lizzy hugged him

They fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
